


Une affaire de titularisation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [181]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bottom Niko, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James is a bitch in this, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top James
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout ça à cause du temps de jeu de James...





	Une affaire de titularisation

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais pas

Une affaire de titularisation

  
James le claqua avec force, il était écarlate et plus qu'énervé. Niko ne savait pas comment réagir, ils étaient seuls dans les vestiaires et personne ne pouvait les voir. Sa joue lui faisait mal et ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous son poids. Il ne se sentait pas bien près de James. Une nouvelle claque. Niko baissa les yeux de la rage brûlante dans ceux du joueur pour voir une érection palpitante dans le pantalon de James. Niko avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. James attrapa le col de sa chemise pour lui dévoiler son cou, Niko gémit en sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau, la langue du colombien lécha son cou alors que ses dents s'approchaient lentement. Niko avait définitivement peur de ce que James pouvait lui faire. Il avait honte de lui quand il laissa échapper un cri : James l'avait mordu, il avait la marque de ses dents sur son cou. Niko devait s'enfuir, il ne devait pas rester là, James ne voulait pas son bien et leur présence dans les vestiaires n'étaient pas une bonne chose. Il sentit les mains de James glisser sur son corps, lui retirant sa chemise et descendant dangereusement vers son pantalon. Niko ne savait pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, il devait pourtant le faire pour échapper à sa situation.

  
James creusa ses hanches contre son corps en poussant avec son érection dans sa cuisse, ses mains lui défaisaient sa ceinture pour ensuite l'enrouler autour de ses poignets derrière son dos. Niko grogna quand le reste de son corps fut exposé à l'air libre, son pantalon et son boxer retirés, James rit dans son oreille avant de le forcer à s'allonger sur le ventre, la fraîcheur du parquet contre son torse ne lui faisait pas du bien. James s'assit entre ses jambes, Niko pouvait deviner qu'il avait encore son sourire sur ses lèvres. Il sentit les lèvres de James contre son oreille, son souffle le faisant grimacer, tout ça pour une affaire de titularisation...

  
''Je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi, alors ça va faire mal, désolé.'' Son excuse lui semblait plus qu'ironique, Niko en avait presque envie de vomir

''Je te déteste...''

''Non, tu vas aimer Niko.'' James lui chuchota langoureusement, Niko était écœuré

  
James claqua ses fesses avec la même main qui avait frappé sa joue, son corps se réchauffait malheureusement sous la chaleur du colombien. Un gémissement de douleur échappa à sa gorge quand James entra un premier doigt dans son trou sec, s'il s'était servi de sa salive, Niko ne l'avait pas se senti tant une puissante brûlure se répandait dans son corps. Les deuxièmes et troisièmes doigts ne l'aidèrent pas, James continuait de rire au-dessus de lui, Niko espérait que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, mais à la fois il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre le voit dans cette posture... James retira ses doigts en lui disant de respirer profondément pour la suite, Niko voulait lui dire d'aller se faire foutre encore et encore, mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient plus répondre à ses désirs. Malgré ses dents serrées, Niko ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri quand James introduit sa bite dans son trou sans prendre grand soin de son corps.

  
''Est-ce que tu aimes ça Niko ? Est-ce que tu aimes être baisé par l'un de tes joueurs ?''

''Je te hais James, je te déteste...'' Une première larme roula sur sa joue lentement d'autres larmes suivirent jusqu'à ce que James sortent finalement de son corps, le libérant de la ceinture avant de fuir sans un dernier regard, tout ça pour une putain d'histoire de titularisation...

  
Fin


End file.
